


Heartlines

by writewritewrite



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewritewrite/pseuds/writewritewrite
Summary: So when Derek is struggling with possibly the most difficult decision in his life ever, he knows that there would be no one better to call than Shitty.





	Heartlines

Derek and Shitty are as thick as thieves. There are no secrets, no lies, and a hell of a lot of trust between the two of them.

They’ve known each other for about nine years, meeting Derek’s first time visiting Andover a couple months before he started attending. He’d been drawn to Shitty almost immediately because _how many high school students had staches???_ (This was pre-puberty Nursey, he had no idea how much facial hair he had coming in two years). Of course, the fact that Shitty played hockey, liked civics, and hated lacrosse, made Derek like him even more. It made his freshman year so much easier to have a senior looking out for him, always around to give advice and help out. When Shitty left for college, he made sure that Derek knew he could text him whenever about whatever. Derek credited Shitty for all three of his relationships in high school because otherwise he probably would’ve chickened out of them. Derek was really in his shell before Andover, but afterwards he really came out of it, thanks to Shitty.

It wasn’t even a question where Derek was going to go when he graduated. Samwell was the only school he was truly considering, but he applied to a few others for his parents’ sake. Even though Derek had navigated the rest of high school without Shitty, he really missed him.

Of course, Samwell had changed Shitty, but not much. Flow added, amount of weed increased, but not much beyond that. Obviously Shitty’s friends were different from the ones at Andover (there was no one like Lardo, and _definitely_ no one like Bitty—not even close), but Nursey had found himself with a very different group than his at Andover. Derek felt like he and Shitty got along even better than when they were in high school. It was refreshing. It was nice.

So when Derek is struggling with possibly the most difficult decision in his life ever, he knows that there would be no one better to call than Shitty.

“Nursey, brah, it’s been wayyyy too long since I last talked to you.”

“Yeah man, my masters has me tied up about fifteen feet in the air, and my French Lit professor wants me to be her TA next year,” Derek says, leaning back in his desk chair so he can see the hall clock. He has a half hour to get this conversation over with.

“Jeez. You gonna take it?”

“Thinking about it. But that’s not what I called about.”

“Oh?” Derek can see Shitty raising one eyebrow in his head.

“Yeah. It’s about Will—Dex, actually.” He explains his situation, Shitty only saying anything for clarification points. “So, should I do it?”

Shitty doesn’t respond at first.

“Yeah, I think you should. I mean, you two have been through a lot and stuff, so I think you have a pretty clear understanding of each other and what you want. You’ve obviously put a lot of thought into this, and you two have talked about it at least once. I would say that yeah, go for it.”

Derek has a hard time stopping the grin tugging at his mouth. “Okay, thanks Shits.”

“Anytime man. Also, text me all the deets after you do it, I wanna know how this goes down.”

“Have I ever let you down?”

————

Derek waits a week to do it. Will is home from training camp for a couple weeks before report dates for the Paralympics, so Derek thinks it’s the perfect time.

Will is already in his pajamas when Derek walks into their room and is taking off his prosthetic. Derek sits down next to him, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Will elbows him off.

“Derek, I’m in the middle of taking myself apart right now,” he says, but smiles anyways. He’s not trying to hide the fact that he missed Derek at training camp at all.

“How was the pain today?” Derek asks. Will sets his prosthetic down next to his nightstand.

“Virtually gone.”

“That’s good. Treatment must be working then.”

“Yeah, I think so.” Will looks at Derek in a way that he hasn’t since before the accident. It reminds Derek of being back in the Haus the day before graduation and starting a sock war with Will and Chowder, of going to the beach in Maine, of moving into the apartment, of Will when his brother got married, of Will who’s really comfortable with his world around him. It makes Derek feel good, like he’s making the right decision.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” he says carefully. Will raises an eyebrow.

“Oh? Should I be concerned? Or is this like a repeat of the pizza head incident?”

Derek groans, covering his eyes with his hands. He can hear Will laughing quietly. “No, this is serious. Not concerning, but serious.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“I want to get married.”

Will blinks, like he doesn’t fully understand. “What?”

“I was thinking about it while you were gone, about us. And I think that I’m ready. I love you and I want to get married. But only if you want to, obviously.”

There’s a small smile curling on Will’s lips. He looks away from Derek and down at the floor. “It’s funny,” he says eventually, “I was thinking about that on the flight this afternoon.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, that conversation we had a while ago about it.” It had been a conversation about getting married for the benefit of health care, but they rebalanced some stuff and decided they didn’t need to for Will’s physical therapy. “Honestly, about how I was glad we didn’t do it then.”

“Me too,” Derek agrees. They sit in silence for a few moments.

“So you really want to get married?” It doesn’t come out unkindly, more curiously. Derek looks back to Will.

“Yeah, but like I said, only if you want to.”

Will takes a deep breath, but nods. “Yeah. Yes. I want to.”

Derek knows he’s grinning like an idiot. He presses his lips on Will’s and can feel him smiling against him.

“I’m sorry I don’t have a ring,” he says after the break apart. Will shrugs.

“We can worry about that later. Right now, I really just wanna go to bed.”

Derek sleeps better than he has in three weeks with Will’s familiar and comforting pressure next to him. He figures that he can text Shitty later.


End file.
